Um Recomeço
by R-Chaan
Summary: Adultos, casados e com filhos, é assim que o grupo imbativél está agora! E agora que são caçadores é vez de seus filhos viverem suas proprias aventuras! Então venham conferir como Lunna -Gon- , Kanon -Killua- , Touho -Korapika- e Namine -Leorio- se saem!
1. O dia chegou!

**Nota da Autora:** Para quem conhece muito bem esse anime sabe que ele ainda ta em exibição, porque não teve um final. O anime "Terminou" e continuaram em Ovas porque ele não terminou de verdade, porque não teve um final concreto, assim como ocorreu em InuYasha.

E então eu não sei muito bem o que vai ocorrer, só sei que eu adoro esse anime e especialmente o Kill! s² Sou realmente apaixonada por ele, e ele ser um assassino profissional é o que mais me facina nele, vai vê eu sou um tipo de psicopata ou algo assim para gostar sempre de quem é do mal. xD

Só quero que saibam se tiver algo um pouco sem nexo me desculpe, e se tiverem erros de gramatica e coisas do tipo me desculpem também, não tenho revisora, então fica complicado, mesmo que eu releia minhas fics um milhão de vezes antes de postar, como eu quem escrevi eu leio tudo nomal porque eu quem escrevi, então me desculpem se tiverem erros!

Boa leitura!

**Capitulo Um - **O Dia Chegou.

- Finalmente chegou o dia! – Disse uma menina de longos cabelos negros e olhos também negros, pela altura da jovem ela aparentava ter uns doze anos.

Ela andou pela casa procurando alguém com quem conversar, como aquele dia era importante para ela, ela pensou que alguém á estivesse acordado, mas não tinha ninguém de pé, ela era a única pessoa acordada na casa e isso fez com que olhasse no relógio azul bebê que permanecia em seu punho.

- Mas são seis horas. – Falou ela olhando mais uma vez ao redor. – Papai me prometeu que hoje ele ia me dar à varinha de pesca que foi do meu avô para que eu pudesse fazer o teste. – Falou com uma voz desanimada. – Será que ele esqueceu?

E assim ela se sentou numa cadeira, a frente da cadeira tinha uma mesa onde ela pôs os braços por cima se dando por vencida.

- Não, não, não! – Protestou a garota se levantando logo em seguida. – Meu nome é Lunna Freecks e eu não vou me dar por vencida assim tão facilmente! – Assim ela correu da sala e foi até um quarto onde ela viu duas pessoas deitadas neles, uma mulher de cabelos e olhos negros e um homem de cabelos negros com um tom esverdeado e olhos castanhos escuros. – Papai, papai! – Berrava a garota sacudindo o homem.

- O que houve Lunna? – Perguntou o homem esfregando os olhos tentando enxergar melhor o local. – Oh meu Deus! É hoje! – E assim ele se levantou rapidamente e ficou olhando sua filha. – Me desculpe querida acabei acordando um pouco tarde.

- Tudo bem papai, não tem problema! – Falou Lunna sorrindo gentilmente.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo hein? – Perguntou a mulher se levantando.

- Xi! – Pronunciaram ao mesmo tempo o pai e a filha demonstrando está nervosos. – Ela acordou.

- Ferrou pai! – Disse Lunna se levantando e indo até a porta.

- Ei não faz isso com seu pai não! – Dizendo isso ele se levantou logo em seguida e saiu correndo do quarto.

- Esses dois! – Falou a mulher indo tomar uma ducha no banheiro que era ligado ao quarto.

- Ufa! – Suspiraram aliviados os dois. – Ainda bem que saímos a tempo. – Disse Lunna sorrindo para seu pai.

- Bem filha, você tem certeza que quer usar a varinha de pesca que foi dada pelo seu avô? – Perguntou Gon.

- Papai. – Começou a menina mostrando emoção. – Você sabe que eu sempre admirei demais meu avô pelas coisas que você me contou, e além do mais. – Falou ela tocando dois brincos feitos da montanha da rocha de condimentos. – Eu tenho os brincos que foram dados a mamãe pelo meu outro avô, e quero a varinha de pesca do meu avô Gin também! – Disse Lunna com os olhos brilhando de emoção, as palavras emocionaram até mesmo seu pai que a abraçou que logo foi retribuído.

- Tudo bem querida, eu lhe darei. – Falando isso Gon se afastou de Lunna e a ficou olhando. – Minha pequena princesinha está crescendo.

- Eu não estou crescendo! – Reclamou ela irritada. – Falando isso parece que eu estou ficando velha, e eu não quero crescer, não quero!

- Vocês dois. – Falou a mulher saindo do quarto com um vestido. – Eu vou matar vocês, porque eu tinha que acordar tão cedo mesmo?

- M-Mamãe. – Sussurrou a menina mostrando está nervosa. – Hoje eu vou fazer o teste de caçador. – Disse Lunna empolgada. – Eu sei que estou pronta porque eu treinei bastante com o Kanon, mas eu sou mais forte! – Disse a menina mostrando confiança.

- Filha ele é muito habilidoso, e herdou algumas técnicas do Killua, não esqueça disso. – Falou Gon que logo se lembrou de algumas aventuras com o Killua. – Estou com saudades deles, desde que o Kanon completou oito anos que o Killua não vem nos visitar.

- Quantos anos ele tem agora papai? – Perguntou Lunna demonstrando interesse no assunto.

- Acho que... – Assim Gon colocou a mão no queixo e pensou um pouco. – Naquela época você tinha seis, então ele tem quatorze querida.

- Nossa! – Pensou Lunna. – Ele deve ta um gato. – Sussurrou ela analisando como o Killua era antes e os detalhe do rosto do Kanon e assim corou.

- Filha, no que está pensando? – Perguntou Gon ficando com medo da cara de psicopata que sua filha estava fazendo.

- Na vida papai, na vida... – Disse Lunna que logo suspirou.

- Bem vamos até o meu quarto. – Disse ele caminhando e logo sendo acompanhado por sua filha. – Filha, você sabe que Gin só me deixou essa espada e a caixa com o jogo da Ilha da Ambição para achá-lo não é mesmo?

- Sim papai. – Confirmou a menina. – Estou com saudade dele, a última vez que o vi eu tinha oito anos, e o que me irrita é que ele não deixa nem ao menos um telefone para podermos encontrá-lo!

- Seu avô é assim mesmo. – Disse Gon entrando por uma porta e ficando a frente de uma gaveta, logo ele a abriu e pegou uma caixa colocou sobre a cama e começou. – Eu prometi que hoje lhe daria essa varinha, por favor cuide dela muito bem, sim? – Falou ele sorrindo.

- Pode deixar comigo papai! – Falou ela sorrindo e abrindo a caixa e vendo a varinha de seu avô. – Ela é muito legal papai. – E assim ela pegou a varinha em mãos e começou a analisá-la. – Bastante bem feita e é muito bonita também, obrigada papai, obrigada vovô.

- Só que eu quero que você me prometa uma coisinha só. – Falou ele mostrando o numeral um com as mãos. – Eu te expliquei o que é Nem, mas não te ensinei como usar porque quero que você aprenda assim como eu. – Começou o homem. – Na última fase, quero que você não use a varinha e passe por si própria.

- Pode deixar papai, eu prometo. – Falou a menina sorrindo, pegando a varinha e logo em seguida abraçou bem forte seu pai. – Eu te amo papai!

- Também te amo Lunna. – Falou ele retribuindo o abraço da filha.

- Prometo que voltarei, só não sei quando. – E assim ela correu até seu quarto para arrumar suas coisas.

- O que você não sabe é que... – Começou o homem com um sorriso nos lábios. – Você vai conhecer mais pessoas incríveis do que o Kanon nesse teste, os filhos de Leorio e Korapika também irão participar tenho certeza!

- Vocês dois venham logo para mesa o café já ta pronto! - Berrava uma mulher.

- Sim senhora! - Responderam automaticamente Gon e Lunna.

_Continua..._

**Nota da Autora:** - Primeiro:

Não gosto muito de por Gon, Killua, Korapika e Leorio como Yaois como a maioria faz, sei-lá, eu acho particulamente que a amizade do Killua e do Gon é totalmente normal, amizade de amigos inocentes, e a malicia está na mente da gente!

- Segundo:

O Gon é casado com a Anitta, lembra dela? Sim, a que invadiu daquela vez para matar o Killua e o Gon acabou que arriscando algumas coisas para tirar a pena dela. Eu pensei em por ela com o Killua, mas se eu colocasse ele com o Killua eu ia me sentir mal por causa da Kanari. ^^-

- Terceiro:

Gon, Killua, Leorio e Korapika continuaram amigos mesmo depois de casados, só que se distanciaram um pouco, mas todo natal eles passam juntos e logo logo vocês irão ficar sabendo de mais coisas. Leorio está casado com a Mench, lembra dela? xD A Examinadora que ele viu tomando banho. xD Eles tem uma filha, o nome dela é Namine. Korapika se casou com a Neon, filha do Senhor Nostrade ^^- Se envolveu demais com a familia Nostrade ele não é mesmo? rsrs' Tiveram um filho que se chama Touho. E Killua, ah! Só para deixar claro uma coisinha, se tivesse como eu me colocaria como esposa dele, mas não dá D: Meu nome não é nenhum pouco japonês D: Então é um desastre total! Se tivesse acreditem, seria eu. xD Killua se casou com a Kanari, e eles tiveram um filho que se chama Kanon.

Bom, o teste do caçador não sei que dia ele começa porque não deixam claro os dias lá. Mas aqui irá começar dia 5 de Março, tudo bem para vocês? Espero que sim!

Até o proximo capitulo estou a espera de reviews!


	2. Aviso

Gostaria de deixar um aviso.

N o sei quanto tempo eu irei ficar sem postar mais capitulos nas minhas fics, e aquelas que est o no inicio eu tamb m n o sei quando eu irei continu -las.  
N o porque minha criatividade acabou e n o tenho ideia de como continuar,  
Mas sim porque eu estou num processo de aculumar informa es de todos os animes possiveis.

Isso quer dizer:

- Estou assistindo varios animes, completos e incomplestos.

'Porque?'

- Porque eu decidi que fazer uma fic sem saber o que realmente aconteceu n o tem sentido algum, talvez eu at delete todas as minhas fics quando eu voltar e depois de um tempo as poste de novo ajeitadas.

"Isso n o tem sentido!"

- Bem, isso que eu irei fazer.  
Para mim tem um sentido enorme, e j que a maioria das minhas fics tem muitas falhas e coisas sem nexo, 75% de chance de eu delet -las e futuramente ajeit -las.  
Talvez nos veremos de novo, mas n o em breve.

Beijos e se cuidem.

R- 


End file.
